


bigger or smaller than me?

by babydrogon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Height/Size Difference, M/M, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydrogon/pseuds/babydrogon
Summary: jongin is big, so he generally takes up a big amount of space, unlike kyungsoo who is tiny and takes up a tiny amount of space. when they sleep on their queen size bed or set on the couch, jongin tries to squeeze himself to take less space and make room for kyungsoo who happened to sprawl every single limb across all available space, even when another person is occupying said space like a spoiled brat. a spoiled brat that jongin loves.





	bigger or smaller than me?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i chose prompt R1 KS39! i had so much fun writing this even though this is my first time writing smut :( but tysm for reading ♥ 
> 
> (sorry for any errors)

Being tiny was always a problem for Kyungsoo. He wasn’t able to reach the cereal on the shelf without asking for help from the employees. He was always forced to position his car seat closer to the wheel so his short legs could meet the accelerator and brake. He even struggled reaching for the microwave to heat his food up. All in all, Kyungsoo hated being small and short at times. But, there was a perk when it came to being a disadvantaged size.

Men.

Men loved how small Kyungsoo was. It made them want to take care of him, hold him, spoil him rotten, and give him all the world had to offer. They would purposely try to help him reach for things in hopes of impressing and getting his number. It worked in his favor because he  _ loved _ tall men. Sometimes love felt like an understatement. 

All his boyfriends were a smooth six feet or above. No shorter than that. Even though he stood at a childish five foot three for his age, Kyungsoo thought short and tall people went together. But of course, him wanting all the tall men did bring envy from all the other gay men on his college campus. Kyungsoo being small, cute, and ditzy gave him the luxury that not all gay men could afford. It wasn’t his fault that tall men adored him. He wasn’t in control of men or their preferences.

But even with all the male attention drowning him, it didn’t mean he always appreciated it. To be frank, men were creepy and perverted and for some strange reason that he didn’t understand, Kyungsoo always attracted them...always. He had too many uncomfortable stories to share and even though he loved tall men catering to him, it just didn’t seem worth it to him at times.

It would be months before he would have a boyfriend again. All his admirers fought hard and well to win the prince but Jongin came first with victory and made sure to brag about his prize. To Kyungsoo, Jongin was different. His first approach wasn’t desperate or creepy but instead welcoming and smooth. He made it clear that he wanted Kyungsoo but he played the game without putting the smaller in a position to regret giving him his number. 

With a month of random dates, Jongin decided to ask Kyungsoo to be “his” while they were sightseeing at a local park. The rest was history.

Jongin frequently took pictures of his boyfriend and shared them on his Instagram to laugh in the face of all Kyungsoo’s admirer’s. At first, Kyungsoo thought it was silly and childish but when he realized he had found a tall man that adored him for him, he decided to let Jongin be and brag. 

But Jongin wasn’t just a regular tall man. He was a six foot four tall man...The tallest Kyungsoo had ever been with also the largest in width. Jongin was built well and had shoulders wider than the smaller had ever seen. It was the second thing he noticed about his boyfriend after his height. It made Kyungsoo wet even just from the simple thought of it. 

“You like big men?” He asked on their first date, hugging the smaller from the back. 

Kyungsoo knees went weak at the smell of his date's cologne. “Y-Yes.”

Jongin smiled. “Am I big enough for you, baby?”

Kyungsoo lifted his large eyes to Jongin’s smaller ones. His date sealed his lips closed in a first kiss and Jongin accepted that as a yes from Kyungsoo. Yes, came easy but that question would be debated as their relationship progressed.

See, the problem was that Jongin was  _ too  _ big....or maybe Kyungsoo was  _ too  _ small. 

Their size difference was cute in the beginning but as comfort grew between the two, they realized it was creating a conflict. 

Jongin being big meant he took up a lot of space unlike Kyungsoo who is small which meant he took up a small amount of space. It should’ve been thought of as a pro for Jongin yet a con for Kyungsoo. He would be given all the luxury to position himself however he pleased while Kyungsoo struggled to find room for himself. But that was a wrong conclusion...so wrong.

Jongin was the one forced to squeeze himself to give Kyungsoo room while he sprawled himself out wide wherever they lied. It didn’t matter if they were on the couch or their queen sized bed, Kyungsoo was given the privilege to take up all the space he wanted. 

It didn’t bother Jongin though. 

Even though he was the one falling off the bed, it didn’t stop the enjoyment from watching his Soo obnoxiously snore with majority of the bed to himself. Spoiled? Of course, he was but it didn’t matter to Jongin nevertheless. If Kyungsoo life was being made slightly easier, he wouldn’t interfere. 

Little man with big man mentality, Jongin would always poke fun at Kyungsoo. It bothered him to no end because he didn’t want to be called big in any sense (unless the topic was about his ass). Kyungsoo didn’t want that to come off as unattractive to his new boyfriend. Believe it or not, his ex’s always used to complain about his need to take up too much space. Even though Jongin promised and promised that it didn’t bother him, Kyungsoo still felt deep down it did.

Small problems can turn into big problems. “What if you start to think I’m being too spoiled and you want to leave me? What if this becomes a real problem in our relationship?” Kyungsoo complains while watching Jongin clean up the kitchen.

“Do you hear yourself? I’m going to leave you for taking up too much space when we’re sleeping?”

“Not just that! Even when we’re on the couch, I lay across it and you have to squeeze just to give yourself some room.”

“Babe, if it bothers you so much then just don’t take up a lot of space.

“See! I told you it bothers you! You’re trying to slip in a solution to fix your issues, not mine.”

Jongin thought Kyungsoo being slightly insecure was more of a problem than a contradictory size difference. But he let his boyfriend continue to rant because he knew the smaller wouldn’t listen to what he had to say. 

When Kyungsoo made his argument final, Jongin sealed it with a kiss. “You’re crazy, you know that?” He muttered against his boyfriends thick lips. “But I love you...and how tiny you are.”

Kyungsoo smiled against Jongin’s lips then pressed a kiss as his own personal way of saying “I love you too.” He deepened the kiss a little harder with his wants more present than it was a second ago. It took Jongin by shock at the boldness because Kyungsoo was never one to dominate their intimacy. The smaller climbed his legs around his boyfriends waist and gripped his face hard with a need to conquer, their tongues melting against each other. All though it was fresh and exciting in the beginning, Jongin couldn’t allow his boyfriend to have this much power.

He went for Kyungsoo’s well known sensitive spot, his neck. He licked and sucked on the soft skin, making Kyungsoo's moans slip out easy. Jongin eyes lifted, hungry and savaged, at his boyfriend and enjoyed how frustrated his face was and the way the pink blush loud on his cheeks wasn’t hard to find. Kyungsoo knew what was coming next and lifted his baby blue crop top and exposed his chest to his starved man. Jongin attacked Kyungsoo’s pink buds, slowly licking and trying his hardest to not cum on the spot. He knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. The smaller gripped his boyfriends hair, pulling at it to take out his frustration.

“Easy...easy.” Jongin tried but it only made Kyungsoo more desperate as he felt the tug on his hair grow tighter. 

The taller man smiled and accepted that Kyungsoo wouldn’t let go anytime soon so he brought them into their shared bedroom, tossing a needy Kyungsoo onto the bed. Jongin crawled on top of him before attacking his lips and neck and nipples all while rubbing against Kyungsoo’s hard bulge in his shorts. To be short, Kyungsoo was a mess. Sex was too much for him (they haven’t even fucked yet) but he couldn’t take it, too overwhelmed by the sensations that he could cry...like he was doing now. “Calm down.” Jongin would say to him, kissing his little neck. 

“Fuck, Jongin. Just get it over it!” He didn’t mean to shout but when Jongin took his time, it annoyed him.

“So impatient,” he teased, still making love to Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Baby, please.” He cried. 

Jongin hummed against the fragile skin, “Sit up.”

Kyungsoo, knowing what that meant, took off his tight fitted shorts and got on all fours, sticking his ass high in the air. He waited,  _ ached  _ for Jongin to touch him. 

“You’re so beautiful...even from this angle,” Jongin slightly touched Kyungsoo’s pink hole, causing the man to erupt in a scream. “It’s so pretty.” He didn't hesitate to place his tongue against the beauty, slowly bringing it up. From the sounds of Kyungsoo, he knew he was doing the job good. He gripped his boyfriend's globes, spreading them apart and pressed hungry kisses all over Kyungsoo's hole. He messaged his boyfriend's ass as he continued to eat him out. 

“Babe,” Kyungsoo whined after deciding he needed more than just his ass getting eaten; he needed to get fucked. 

“Right.” Jongin went into the bathroom to get what Kyungsoo assumed to be lube. He discovered he was right when something long and wet entered him. Jongin carefully fingered him to make sure he was well spread out for his dick. Kyungsoo sung at the pleasure his body felt, his chords growing louder and louder the more fingers Jongin added into him. 

“You ready?” Jongin asked, fascinated by the way his wet fingers went in and out of Kyungsoo. 

When he saw his boyfriend eagerly nod, Jongin coated his length in lube. Kyungsoo screamed so loud when he felt Jongin’s dick that they both thought the neighbors might’ve heard. “Can I move?” He made sure to be gentle with his boyfriend before fucking him. He knew their size difference was drastic therefore he accepted he could hurt him. But with eagerness, Kyungsoo nodded and assured he was fine. 

Jongin didn’t hesitate. Once he was given the que to go, he went...hard. He pounded merciless into Kyungsoo’s hole, his mind clouded in lust. Kyungsoo’s cheeks jiggled at the impact, up and down, and it made Jongin even more determine to fuck him harder than he’s ever have. Kyungsoo, believing he had some control, tried to twerk on Jongin’s dick but his boyfriend was too dominant to let him take over this part of their relationship. When they slept, Kyungsoo owned Jongin. But when they fucked, Jongin owned Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo, unsure of how to handle being savagely fucked, sucked his thumb into his mouth and cried into the bed sheets. He tried to speak to turn Jongin on with a few daddy’s and faster’s here and there but when Jongin was focused, he was focused. He tried again with the twerking, bouncing his globes against the hard cock, “Do you like seeing me like this daddy?” He cutely asked but again, that was bluntly ignored. So Kyungsoo continued to let Jongin fuck him...but he wasn’t expecting a change of positions. 

Jongin lifted him from the bed, bringing Kyungsoo’s back to his chest. He kept his small boyfriend lifted by holding his thighs. “You’re going to fuck me standing up-”

Jongin hit Kyungsoo’s hole deep and full, answering his question completely. He pounded like a beast against his sweet spot and all the smaller could do was scream and whine and moan. “Jonginah~” 

Kyungsoo could feel his boldness rise again. Tonight was a bit different from the rest. Jongin was interested in trying new sex positions while Kyungsoo wanted to play power bottom even though he failed miserably each time he attempted. “Baby. Let. Me. Down.” He said after each hit to his prostate.

“Hm? You don’t like getting fucked like this? My princess can’t handle it?” Jongin teased, smirking all while gripping tighter around his boyfriend’s thighs.

Kyungsoo bit his lips, throwing his head up as Jongin got more aggressive with his pounding. But he was still determined to get fucked  _ his  _ way. He squirmed until Jongin dropped him down. His confused boyfriend almost asked what was wrong until Kyungsoo jumped back on top of him but this time with his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs snaked around his waist. “You can continue.” Kyungsoo kissed his bottom lip, pulling it with him when he departed. 

Jongin smirked again before he did as instructed. Kyungsoo melted in lust and pleasure when his boyfriend started to properly fuck him. The room was hot and sticky and Kyungsoo felt like he owned it even if he wasn’t technically power bottoming. His eyes rolled back, grip in his boyfriend’s hair hard. “Daddy, yes.”

Their bodies moved against each other, their heat growing familiar. “Fuck.” Kyungsoo bounced on his boyfriend’s dick while Jongin pounded his sweetness. He could feel Jongin’s knee’s buckle as they seem to go down lower and lower until they were back on the bed. “My daddy can’t handle it?” Kyungsoo smirked.

Jongin didn’t like being tested. “You’re bold tonight,” he said.

“I am-”

Kyungsoo eyes went wide when his boyfriend turned him into a pillow princess by gripping him and spreading his thighs so his abused hole was exposed to him. For the last time that night, he entered Kyungsoo's heat and began to destroy the boy beneath him. “Fuck.” Kyungsoo said as he began to cry again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Jongin laughed. “Aw princess can’t handle it?” 

Jongin braced himself when he could feel his orgasm coming. He lifted his head upwards and came right inside of Kyungsoo’s sweetness, a loud groan falling from his lips. He looked back down when he heard a scream and saw his boyfriend’s cum all over his soft stomach. Jongin fell on top of the smaller, breaths short and weak. “Fuck...was I too rough?”

Kyungsoo rubbed his boyfriend’s muscular arms. “I literally have tears running down my face,” He laughed in which Jongin did the same. “But it’s okay.”

Jongin kissed his little boyfriend puffy lips as a good night.

That night, Jongin fell off the bed because a certain someone wanted the bed all to himself.


End file.
